


Child

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5550785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Child

Natasha is a child.  
Because she fell in love.  
She always thought she wouldn't.  
But Clint is so lovable.  
He understands her.  
He compliments her in every way.  
He is her other half.  
He is her soulmate.  
He accepts her as she is.  
With all her demons.  
Clint turned her into a child.  
But Nat finds that she does not mind.


End file.
